The present disclosure relates generally to an instrument case that is transformable into an instrument stand (“transformable device”) and a method of using the transformable device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a musical instrument case that is transformable into a musical instrument stand. The transformable device may be configured for wind instruments such as, for example, wind instruments of a tubular shape, but may also be configured for other musical instruments, medical or science instruments of a sterile or non-sterile nature, objects for presentation such as museum pieces or advertisements, objects in the packing and transporting industry where a transformable device may be used as a container for objects to be unpacked or presented without contact/handling and the like. The transformable device of the present disclosure provides a single transformable device for instrument storage and/or carrying of the instrument inside a compartment of the device, as well as secure holding of the instrument in a transformed arrangement of the device, for example during use in a concert or practice.
Typical instrument cases require a user to partially or completely dismantle an instrument to be stored in the case. The dismantling process is not desirable to a user because the dismantling process may be tedious and/or complicated. Further, dismantling an instrument may cause problems such as misplaced or broken parts and may wear out an instrument faster than an instrument that does not need to be dismantled.
Additionally, because ordinary instrument cases are not configured to also function as an instrument stand, a user is required to separately purchase and carry an instrument stand. This is also undesirable because it requires the user to maintain and carry two separate items, the case and the stand, which adds bulk and may be cumbersome to carry and set up.
It is thus desirable for an instrument case to be configured for use as both a case and a stand. For example, a device that is transformable between an instrument case and an instrument stand is desirable.